Happy Valentine's Day
by boagarota
Summary: Uma song em comemoração ao Dia dos Namorados. Homônima à fic de Joana Darch. Shipper: Tiago e Lílian. Espero que curtam! Reviews, please. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO


**Happy Valentine's Day**

_You held my hand and _

**Você segurou a minha mão__**

_  
walked me home, I know_

**e me acompanhou até em casa, eu sei**__

_  
Why you gave me the kiss,_

**Quando me beijou**__

_  
It was something like this, _

**foi algo assim**__

_  
you made me go, oh oh _

**você me fez suspirar**

Era impossível. Simplesmente impossível. Não conseguia esquecer aquela maldita briga.

Estavam no Dia dos Namorados, e tudo em que Lílian conseguia pensar era em Tiago Potter. Não fazia idéia do porquê de ter se apaixonado justamente por ele. Sempre sonhara com um príncipe encantado montado num cavalo branco, que a salvaria e tomaria como sua esposa, e então viveriam felizes para sempre. No entanto, tudo o que passava pela sua mente era o brilho daqueles olhos castanhos que lhe davam arrepios.

Tiago não parecia nada com a imagem do príncipe. Encrenqueiro, brincalhão, irresponsável, simplesmente não havia em seu dicionário as palavras ordem e disciplina. E era isso que a deixava louca. Como duas pessoas tão diametralmente opostas podiam sentir o que ela sentia naquele momento? E porquê eles não podiam simplesmenter se entender, sem sempre acabarem em brigas? As lágrimas que corriam soltas por seu rosto eram iluminadas pela luz da lua. Quase cheia, a grande bola prateada parecia ser tão solitária quanto ela se sentia naquele momento.

_You wiped my tears _

**Você secou minhas lágrimas**__

_got rid of all my fears,_

**me livrou dos meus medos,**

_Why did you have to go? _

**Porquê você foi embora?**

Eles haviam brigado _mais uma vez_. Ela estava cansada daquilo. Já estavam no sétimo ano de Hogwarts! Porquê ele simplesmente não crescia? Ela não aguentava mais aquela palhaçada. Principalmente com a ameaça de Voldemort à solta. Sentiu um arrepio e olhou ao redor de si, para a Sala Requisitada. Mesmo dentro de Hogwarts, o medo a perseguia, junto com as lembranças dos rostos de seus pais, mortos, quando chegou em casa no Natal. Voldemort estava sabendo que eram os alunos mais destacados do sétimo ano, e queria dar-lhes uma lição para que não ousassem contrariá-lo.

E o que Tiago fazia?! Dava-lhe um minuto de apoio e em seguida ia brigar com os sonserinos. Parecia que o ódio pela casa rival era mais forte do que o amor que dizia sentir por ela. E isso porquê os pais dele também haviam sido atacados - muito semelhantemente aos dela, à exceção de que os dele saíram vivos. Se não era capaz de se compadecer com as agruras da namorada, então não havia laços entre eles. Era pedir demais suportar aquilo.

_Guess it wasn't enough _

**Acho que não foi o bastante**

_  
to take up some of my love, _

**sugar um pouco do meu amor**

_  
Guys are so hard to trust _

**Homens são tão dificilmente confiáveis**_  
  
Did I, not tell you,_

**Eu não te disse,**

_  
that I'm not like that _

**que eu não sou como aquela**

_  
Girl the one who, _

**garota, aquela que**

_  
Gives it all away _

**dá tudo de bandeja?**_  
  
_

Lílian não agüentava mais. Era ridículo ter de aceitar as criancices de Tiago Potter. Ela não era submissa, não era vazia por dentro. Não podia ficar com alguém que simplesmente não lhe desse o merecido valor. E Tiago estava mais do que em falta nesse ponto. O que a obrigou a terminar o relacionamento.

Por mais que doesse sentir aquele vazio que a falta dele trazia ao seu coração, doeria mais se ver consumida dia após dia pelo pouco caso do ex-namorado. Ele não era assim. Tiago sempre fora doce, gentil, amoroso, tratava-a como a uma rainha. Até mesmo Sirius tinha ciúmes daquele entrosamento entre os dois. Mas Almofadinhas reconheceu que eles se amavam e logo Lílian tornou-se uma de suas grandes amigas. Adquiriram um respeito mútuo, e ela inclusive lhe dava conselhos quando uma garota mais difícil chamava a atenção do rapaz.

Até mesmo Remo, que era tão reservado, havia notado a mudança em Tiago e abandonara a timidez para ajudar e alertar o amigo. Mas Tiago "Pontas" Potter não queria mais saber de ninguém. Desde que seus pais sofreram o ataque, não se abria com mais ninguém. E aquilo machucava-a profundamente. Sem confiança, sem cumplicidade, seu amor se resumia a uma máscara. E ela não se contentava em mantê-lo assim. Portanto, separara-se daquele que dominava seu coração, apesar de toda a mágoa e a dor.

_Did you think that I was gonna  _

**Você achou que eu iria**

_  
give it up to you, this time? _

**me render a você, dessa vez?**

_  
Did you think that it was something_

**Você achou que eu fosse**

_   
I was gonna do, and cry _

**me desesperar, e chorar?**

_  
Don't try to tell me what to do_

**Não tente me dizer o que fazer**

_   
Don't try to tell me what to say_

**Não tente me dizer o que falar**

_  
Your better off that way _

**É melhor dessa maneira**

Ela queria ser a _namorada_ dele, e não um brinquedo, para ser usado quando ele sentisse vontade. E era por isso que haviam terminado, porque era assim que se sentia. não haviam mais confidências, nem beijos roubados durante as aulas de Poções, não haviam mais sapos de chocolates aparecendo entre seus livros... Toda a magia do amor que os unia havia sumido.

Era possível reviver as nuances de voz durante a discussão...

_- Você está louca, Lílian! Nós não podemos acabar!_

_- Podemos, e vamos. Eu não agüento mais, Tiago._

_- Como assim, não agüenta? O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Que você já não pensa em mim como a sua Lily. Você me vê como uma forma de afogar as mágoas, de esquecer do que aconteceu com seus pais. - ela suspirou. - Você já não me ama, Tiago. E, se ama, esqueceu esse amor em algum lugar no passado, porque eu nunca mais o vi._

As lembranças provocaram uma nova torrente de lágrimas. Mesmo que já fizesse um mês que essa conversa havia passado, ela ainda sentia a mesma dor que sentira ao acabar com ele. Amava Tiago Potter. Com todas as forças do seu ser. Mas, infelizmente ou não, seu orgulho era tão grande quanto. E era seu senso de auto-preservação que não dava chances às novas condições do namoro. Ela simplesmente não sabia ser apenas uma boneca, um fantoche. Principalmente nas mãos de quem amava. O choro agora era forte e doloroso, fazendo queimar suas faces com a mesma intensidade que seu coração era rachado a cada novo dia.

_Don't think that you're charmed _

**Não pense que o fato de você ser charmoso**_  
in the fact that your arm _

**e de o seu braço**

_  
is now around my neck _

**estar agora ao redor do meu pescoço**

_  
Get you in my pants _

**Levará você para a minha cama**

_  
Or I'll have to kick your ass _

**Oh, eu vou chutar seu traseiro**

_  
And make you never forget _

**E fazer você jamais esquecer**

_- Lílian, pense melhor! Você vai ver que não vale a pena terminar. Eu te amo, você sabe disso. - ele tentou aproximar-se para abraçá-la, mas ela esquivou-se._

_- Eu **sabia** disso, agora não sei mais. - Lílian tentou segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar. - E você, Tiago? Você sabe se ama alguém nessa vida?_

_Ele parou, franzindo o cenho._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Que não sou só eu que percebi isso, Tiago. Seus amigos, e mais um monte de gente, percebeu também. Você não se abre, não deixa ninguém compartilhar seus sentimentos. Isso por acaso é amor?_

_I m gonna ask you to stop _

**Vou mandar você parar**

_  
Thought I liked you a lot _

**Eu gostava demais de voc**

_  
God i'm really upset _

**Deus, eu estou muito chateada**

_  
Get outta my head _

**Saia da minha cabeça**

_  
Get off my bed _

**Suma da minha cama**

_  
Yeah that's what I said _

**Sim, foi isso que eu disse**

Ela apoiou-se na muradinha da varanda, sentindo a cálida brisa que anunciava a chegada da primavera acariciar-lhe o rosto. Precisava muito se acalmar. A dor, a mágoa e o orgulho ferido misturavam-se numa msitura nociva à sua sensibilidade. Suas forças para lutar contra seus sentimentos haviam-se esgotado. Queria apenas chorar até lavar a alma.

Sentiu braços ao redor de sua cintura, e milésimos de segundos depois seu corpo estava colado a um mais alto, mais forte, mais querido. Aquele com quem ela compartilhara tantas noites naquela mesma sala, e o único que conseguia pôr um tom avermelhado em seu rosto sempre que sussurrava palavras doces em seu ouvido.

- Lily...

Ela fechou os olhos, ainda chorando compulsivamente. Aquela voz... Sonhara com ela todas as noites desde o rompimento. Mesmo que mil anos viessem e fossem embora, ela seria capaz de lembrar da doçura e maciez daquela voz quando estavam sozinhos e envolvidos pelo amor que os unia.

- Eu odeio vê-la chorando... Principalmente quando eu sou a causa desse choro. - ele aninhou a cabeça em seu ombro, e Lily obrigou-se a abrir os olhos, um calor invadindo-lhe o corpo. Aquele calor aconchegante, seguro, que sempre sentia ao ser abraçada por ele.

- Tiago, por favor, vá embora. - pediu, sentindo suas defesas sendo subjugadas por ele.

- Não, Lily. Eu já te deixei na mão tempo demais. - ele a fez virar-se para poder observá-la de frente. Pegou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo entre os dedos, sorrindo sonhadoramente. - Minha pequena rosa, não sabe como eu me arrependo de tudo o que fiz. Eu sou um idiota.

Lílian enrubesceucom o elogio, mas seus olhos brilharam de forma determinada. Ele suspirou fundo e engoliu em seco antes de continuar.

- Você estava certa o tempo todo, Lil. Como sempre, você consegue me entender mais do que eu mesmo sou capaz.

_Did I, not tell you,_

**Eu não te disse,**

_  
that I'm not like that _

**que eu não sou como aquela**

_  
Girl the one who, _

**garota, aquela que**

_  
Gives it all away _

**dá tudo de bandeja?**_  
  
_

_Did you think that I was gonna  _

**Você achou que eu iria**

_  
give it up to you, this time? _

**me render a você, dessa vez?**

_  
Did you think that it was something_

**Você achou que eu fosse**

_   
I was gonna do, and cry _

**me desesperar, e chorar?**

_  
Don't try to tell me what to do_

**Não tente me dizer o que fazer**

_   
Don't try to tell me what to say_

**Não tente me dizer o que falar**

_  
Your better off that way _

**É melhor dessa maneira**

- Você sempre foi capaz de ler minha alma. Você sabia, Lílian, que eu havia me fechado para todos, antes de qualquer um notar isso. - ele disse, seus olhos marejados. - Eu nunca pensei que meus pais fossem ser atacados por Voldemort. E, quando isso aconteceu, eu me senti perdido. Como um garotinho abandonado no meio da multidão. Eu fiquei desnorteado, e tudo de que eu tinha certeza era de que um dia faria Voldemort pagar por todo o terror e a solidão que me causou.

Ela ouvia, e o choro diminiu um pouco.

- Eu não permiti que ninguém visse minhas fraquezas, inclusive você. E pra convencer a mim mesmo que era forte e não estava ferido, acabei ferindo você também. Desculpas, Lily. Perdão. Por tudo o que você mais ama no mundo, eu peço perdão.

ela o observou, calada. _Ele_ era o que mais amava no mundo. Entretanto...

- Sinto muito, Tiago, mas não posso...

_This guilt trip that you put me on, _

**Esta culpa que você deixou em mim**

_  
won't, mess me up I've done _

**não vai me fazer perder a cabeça**

_  
no wrong _

**Sem erro**

_  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

**Não consigo mais nos ver juntos**

- Não pode? - ele ficou lívido, ainda mantendo-a nos braços.

- Não. - ela respirou, mantendo-se firme. as lágrimas pararam de fluir, e logo seu rosto molhado secaria. - Não consigo mais lidar com isso. Você me tratou como um brinquedo, um... um fantoche, que você pode manipular. Você agiu como se eu não tivesse sentimentos, Tiago. Faz idéia de como eu me senti?! - a voz começava a se alterar, pela revolta.

_Did you think that I was gonna  _

**Você achou que eu iria**

_  
give it up to you, this time? _

**me render a você, dessa vez?**

_  
Did you think that it was something_

**Você achou que eu fosse**

_   
I was gonna do, and cry _

**me desesperar, e chorar?**

_  
Don't try to tell me what to do_

**Não tente me dizer o que fazer**

_   
Don't try to tell me what to say_

**Não tente me dizer o que falar**

_  
Your better off that way _

**É melhor dessa maneira**

Ele ouvia calado, enquanto a mágoa e a fúria guardadas por tanto tempo transbordavam de dentro dela.

- Eu me senti usada, e depois jogada como se fosse lixo. Você me tratou da pior maneira possível, Tiago. Não havia mais cumplicidade. Não havia confiança. Aquele amor que você sempre mostrou pra mim de repente sumiu, como se eu não o merecesse, como se não valesse a pena gastá-lo comigo. O que você acha que eu sou? Uma boneca que você descarta e pega de novo como se nada tivesse acontecido?

_Off that way _

**Desse jeito**

_  
I'm better off _

**é melhor eu ficar**

_  
alone anyway _

**sozinha mesmo**

- Não, Lily, eu jamais pensei uma coisa dessas. Mesmo enquanto eu estava... _daquele_ jeito.

- E não está mais?

- Não, Lily. Desde que você rompeu comigo, eu venho pensando no que eu poderia ter feito pra causar isso. Eu te amo, e você não imagina o quanto. E foi por causa desse amor que eu comecei a perceber como eu tinha te tratado. Eu não havia percebido antes o brilho de angústia nos seus olhos. E, todo esse tempo, você sofrendo por mim...

Ela não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso.

- Tiago...

- Eu nunca me perdoarei por isso, Lily. - ele soltou-a do abraço e ajoelhou-se em sua frente, ainda segurando suas mãos. - Eu prometo a você, Lily, que, se você puder me perdoar, eu nunca mais vou esquecer da coisa mais importante pra mim: o seu amor. Você é a minha vida, minha rosa, e eu não saberia continuar a viver sem ter você ao meu lado. Você, Lílian Evans, é a mulher com quem eu quero dividir a minha vida.

Ela arregalou os olhos de espanto, ao que ele sorriu.

- Eu quero acordar com você ao meu lado, sentir seu cheiro, tocar seus cabelos... Quero ver nossos filhos crescendo e se tornando parecidos com a mãe. Quero poder dizer todo dia que amo você e que você é a minha felicida. - ele pescou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo vermelho, em forma de coração, que foi iluminada pelo luar prateado, assim como Lily era iluminada como se fosse um Anjo para ele. Abriu-a e mostrou a ela um belo anel com diamantes e rubis. - Quer casar comigo, Lílian Evans?

Ela emudeceu, seu rosto empalidecendo de surpresa. Mas em seguida ficou mais rubra que os cabelos e um sorriso de felicidade plena surgiu em seu rosto. Apesar de tudo pelo que já haviam passado, nunca deixara de amá-lo. E era com ele que passaria o resto de sua vida.

- Sim, Tiago Potter, eu aceito casar com você.

Ele tornou-se radiante, colocou o anel no anelar esquerdo dela e levantou-se, abraçando-a e beijando-a, rodopiando com ela em seus braços. Aquela era a sua pequena rosa, sua Lily. Era por ela que seus dias se iluminavam.

- Eu te amo, Lilían Evans.

- E eu também te amo, Tiago Potter. Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

O luar iluminou o beijo que selou aquele compromisso, que já estava escrito nas estrelas há muito tempo.

**Notas da Den: **_Essa fic é uma outra versão da fic da Joana Darch, que tem o mesmo título. Combinamos de postá-las juntas, por isso leiam a fic dela também, que está muito lindinha. A música usada nessa song é "Don't tell me", da Avril Lavigne. Espero que tenham gostado. E feliz Dia dos Namorados pra todo mundo! =)_


End file.
